


While He Sleeps

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Grelliam, M/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze





	While He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/gifts).



Grell loved when night finally fell upon their realm and it was time to go to bed with William. It wasn't just because of sex, although he did love sex, but because he looked forward to the quiet times with William. There was something special in those moments when neither of them spoke and it was just the two of them lying there in the quiet of the night.

William always fell asleep first. Grell would lie quietly as he waited for William's breath to fall into the steady rhythm of sleeping before sitting up slightly. He had learned that William was a heavy sleeper and would rarely stir, but he didn't want anything to spoil the mood. William looked so peaceful while sleeping. The tightness around his mouth and brows, no doubt symptoms of his heavy, stressful workload, would fade away leaving his face smooth and calm. His hair would soon fall across his forehead, just like it used to in the academy. It always reminded Grell of how it was when they first met and the moment Grell first fell in love with William.

There were no sounds in their apartment as if the world itself was holding its breath as Grell gently touched those wild strands of hair. He allowed his fingers to ghost over his lover's face; feeling the strong bone structure and fine features. It was in these moments Grell found it ridiculous that William didn't realize just how handsome he truly was.

After several minutes, Grell scooted closer and laid his head on William's chest. It rose and fell steadily with his breath, and Grell could hear the beating of his heart. "Good night, darling," he whispered, as he closed his own eyes. Never before could he remembered being so completely surrounded by love.

And William never even knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

Grell always slept later than William. While William usually awoke some time before the alarm, Grell never stirred before that device announced it was time to get up - and even then he'd protest. It was one of their many differences, but it never bothered or upset William. In fact, a part of him almost found it cute the way that Grell never wanted to crawl out of bed. Being late to work was less cute, but the way he always curled up in the blankets was simply a part of Grell that William adored.

William stroked Grell's wild hair that spread out across his chest, and Grell only mumbled slightly in his sleep as he shifted to get more comfortable. Grell was a heavy sleepr and difficult to wake.

Unlike William.

He was well aware that Grell stroked his face and touched his hair at night. He had always been aware, but the first night it had happened had feigned sleep to sleep to see what Grell would do. The actions were so gentle and so loving, they had touched William. From that point on, he had always pretended to be asleep while Grell went through the nightly ritual. William had grown accustomed to it, and a part of him even looked forward to it every night.

He touched Grell's face gently. "I love you," he whispered. It was hard for him to say those words aloud in the light of the day. Even though he felt it strongly, it was still hard for him to say usually, but not here. In the dark room with Grell draped across his chest it was easy. He smiled gently as he looked at Grell.

William had never cared much for mornings before, but he loved these quiet, peaceful moments he spent with Grell.


End file.
